


here to there drabbles

by c00kie



Series: Between Here and There [8]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: drabbles set in the here to there universe!





	

“Here, I got you grape,” Leslie says, giving Ben his snow cone before sitting next to him on the blanket, adding, “Weirdo.” 

It takes Leslie a moment to get comfortable, to take her shoes off and stretch her legs out her toes barely grazing the fresh spring grass. Her toenails match her snow cone, cherry red. He tries not to notice these things, like how her nails are always red and how her hair shimmers in the sunlight or how her laugh makes his heart skip. 

Leslie is a lot of of things. Beautiful, smart, completely off limits. 

“I’ll have you know grape is a perfectly legitimate flavor,” Ben licks his. “Mmm, yummy.”

He settles for this, for having pointless arguments with her about snow cone while they wait for Andy to return from the bathroom. Teasing her just so she’ll scrunch up her nose. 

“Yeah, if you’re a weirdo,” Leslie retorts. Behind her, a girl Ben went out with once waves to him. He waves back and Leslie turns around to look. 

“Girlfriend?” she asks. 

“Does she look like my girlfriend?” 

“I never know. They last almost as long as William Henry Harrison’s presidency.” 

It’s things like that, and her lips being stained deep red, juice running down her chin that makes Ben want to kiss her. He settles for wiping her chin with him thumb instead. She doesn’t move, her eyes big as they stare into his.

“There you go,” 

“Hey guys,” Andy says, plopping down beside Ben. “What are you doing?” 

“Uh, nothing,” Leslie answers, wiping her mouth. “Just debating what the best snow cone flavor is.” 

“Orange! No, cherry. Yeah, cherry. Or grape. Grape is great. Or blue coconut! All of the flavors are great, Except lemon-lime. That’s gross.” 

“Amen, brother,” Leslie says and the siblings high five.

“I don’t know, I kind of like lemon-lime.” It earns Ben the same identical look of revulsion from Andy and Leslie. He laughs, breaks off a chunk of his snow cone with this teeth.

The conversation shifts as Andy tells a story about one of his professors, Leslie listens intently, leaning forward as if she wants to make sure she catches every word. 

Ben doesn’t listen, he just watches her, wondering how bad it would be if something were to happen between them, if the pain of death would be worth it. The answer is definitely, but losing Andy’s friendship, causing a fight between her and Andy, isn’t.

“Are you okay?” Leslie asks, placing her hand on his shoulder. He stands, as if electrocuted. He doesn’t look at her, knowing he’ll see hurt on her face. 

“Yeah. I’m getting a beer. Want one?”

“Yeah,” Andy throws him a wad of cash. “Get me a pretzel too.” 

“Got it,” Ben says, though really he’s hoping he’ll run into Avery again she’ll take his mind off Leslie. Or at the very least, give him a reason not to return until after the concert is over. 

He can only be so lucky.


End file.
